


Solo l’amore può

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Hurt!Seiji, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sick!Seiji
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: Devastato dalla terribile prigionia, Seiji ha bisogno di tempo e cure per riprendersi. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, ha bisogno dei suoi amici, e uno di essi in particolare non desidera altro che prendersi cura di lui con tutto l'amore che cela nel proprio cuore.Ambientata alla fine del primo OAV.





	Solo l’amore può

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrchideaFantasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/gifts).



> Scritta per l' **Easter Advent Calendar** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/))  
> Prompt: SPUGNATURE

Touma entrò nella stanza, in cui c’era un silenzio di tomba interrotto solo dal rumore di fondo dei macchinari che tenevano sotto controllo lo stato del paziente. C’erano stati diversi picchi di attività durante la giornata, ma elettroencefalogramma ed elettrocardiogramma, in quel momento, erano stabili. Il merito doveva essere sicuramente dell’esaurimento delle sue energie fisiche, perché, altrimenti, avrebbero dovuto ancora tenerlo fermo, per evitare che si facesse del male da solo durante una crisi nervosa. Il suo corpo esausto era alimentato solo da una flebo di soluzione fisiologica. Dargli un calmante o qualsiasi altro farmaco, dopo quello che il suo organismo aveva passato, avrebbe potuto addirittura essergli fatale. I medici si erano raccomandati di tenerlo continuamente sotto controllo e di non esitare a chiamarli a ogni variazione significativa delle sue condizioni.

Touma richiuse la porta dietro di sé, dopo aver dato uno sguardo sconsolato a quel quadro deprimente, e si avvicinò a Shin, che stava seduto accanto a Seiji senza essersi mai allontanato. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi chiusi, quasi stesse riposando. Forse, anche lui si sentiva stanco. Anzi, sicuramente. Quella situazione era pesante per tutti, figuriamoci per una persona sensibile ed empatica come Shin, sempre in contatto con le emozioni di tutti loro. E nessuna delle loro emozioni, in quel momento, aveva qualcosa di rilassante e piacevole.

Non appena ci fu lo scatto della porta che si chiudeva e il rumore del passo di Touma, Shin riaprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui, come se fosse appena riemerso da un profondo stato meditativo. Gli rivolse un sorriso leggero, ma dai contorni che sapevano di preoccupazione e pena. Nonostante le condizioni di Seiji fossero stabili, non era propriamente fuori pericolo. Era impossibile che lo fosse.

I due si rivolsero un’occhiata d’intesa e Touma posò una mano sulla sua spalla.

“Dovresti andare a riposare. Sono venuto a darti il cambio. Ci penso io, adesso.”

Si erano divisi i turni, durante la giornata, e si alternavano per restare accanto a Seiji. Non potevano restare lì tutti e cinque assieme, compresa Nasty, perché avrebbero creato troppa confusione e rallentato il lavoro del personale dell’ospedale, ed essendo “turisti”, ospiti di un paese straniero e nemmeno famigliari del paziente, non era il caso che affollassero la stanza. L’importante era che Seiji non stesse mai da solo.

Quel viaggio da Tokyo a New York aveva portato più sofferenze di quanto Touma avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Una cosa era vedere un’armatura, l’armatura di Korin, andarsene indisturbata per la città ad attaccare vittime innocenti; un’altra, decisamente, era scoprire che Seiji era stato catturato e torturato fisicamente e psicologicamente, per giorni interi. Gli era stata somministra della droga, perché fosse perennemente in uno stato di coscienza alterato, in modo che computer ben programmati direzionassero la sua mente, la sua forza psichica e spirituale, fornendogli percezioni, immagini, allucinazioni visive e uditive, provocandogli un vero e proprio lavaggio del cervello. Col corpo immobilizzato su una struttura di ferro, continuamente sollecitato da impulsi elettrici, aveva finito per perdere il controllo di sé e utilizzare Korin per commettere omicidi. E tutto ciò era sempre andato contro il credo di Seiji. Il tutto, solo per studiare le capacità dell’armatura. In tutto questo, c’era finita di mezzo una ragazza americana, il cui fratello era rimasto ucciso da una delle incursioni dell’armatura.

Luna era stata utile a tutti loro, una volta capito che non erano dei nemici, e il fatto che fosse morta per difendere Jun non era solo ingiusto, ma anche molto triste. Soprattutto per Ryo, che si era preso la responsabilità per la sua incolumità, non solo come leader dei Samurai, ma in quanto suo amico.

Era evidente che quella ragazza si fosse presa una cotta per lui e che non lo volesse seguire solo per vendicare la morte del fratello; ma Ryo, nonostante avesse come priorità il ritrovamento e il salvataggio di Seiji, non era riuscito a fermarla. Purtroppo, era finita male per lei, con gran dolore per Ryo. Anche lui aveva bisogno di riprendersi da quella avventura, e Shu era quello più adatto per alleviargli almeno il peso emotivo. Al momento, le persone più stabili erano Nasty, Shin e lui.

Shin fece un cenno col capo e rispose:

“So che è in buone mani, ma non sono tanto stanco. Sto solo cercando di ‘sentirlo’.”

E quando Shin diceva così, intendeva che stava cercando di mettere in contatto i loro due spiriti, in modo da aiutarlo a riprendersi e a non restare perduto nel caos della sua mente sconvolta. Era per questo che sembrava addormentato: in realtà, era solo concentrato spiritualmente.

“Scusami, allora. Non volevo interromperti” gli disse Touma, con un sospiro e la voce dispiaciuta.

“Non preoccuparti. Non hai interrotto nulla, perché Seiji, in questo momento…” Anche Shin fece una pausa, con un sospiro, questa volta angosciato. “Non riesco a trovarlo. È come se fosse disperso. Oppure, talmente frammentato da non riuscire nemmeno ad avere una forma.”

Questo era veramente preoccupante. Faceva intuire il grado di sofferenza a cui lo avevano sottoposto, qualcosa di talmente degradante da averlo quasi distrutto. Era sconvolgente.

Touma mosse lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui: aveva l’espressione del viso rigida e contratta e il respiro, anche nel sonno profondo, era affannato dallo stato febbricitante in cui si trovava. Tutto quello che aveva subito lo aveva stressato al punto di non reggere più.

“A quanto pare, la febbre si è alzata” commentò Shin, notando che il battito cardiaco era aumentato di frequenza, con l’aumento dei respiri. Touma mosse una mano, posandola sulla fronte imperlata di sudore del loro amico, e sospirò. Effettivamente, bruciava; ma non potevano far nulla, perché in quel caso non potevano essere somministrati altri farmaci. Il tasso di droga nel suo sangue era quasi da overdose. Ci sarebbero voluti giorni, per smaltirlo e disintossicarsi. Nel frattempo, ne avrebbe patito le conseguenze fisiche e psichiche. Rimase a guardarlo per un momento che parve eterno, perso nelle proprie elucubrazioni, e ne risalì solo quando si sentì chiamare da Shin, con una mano sulla spalla.

“Vado a chiedere una borsa con il ghiaccio, tu resta qui e cerca di detergerlo con un po’ d’acqua fredda.”

Il suo tono sembrava tranquillo e tranquillizzava anche lui. Sì, non c’era davvero bisogno di abbandonarsi alla disperazione. Bisognava mantenere il sangue freddo e non perdere la speranza. Dopotutto, Seiji adesso si trovava al sicuro, dove nessuno avrebbe più potuto fargli del male. Era di nuovo accanto ai suoi amici, che lo avrebbero vegliato e protetto da qualsiasi essere malvagio, e gli avrebbero dato la forza per riprendersi. Dovevano solo lasciargliene il tempo. Dopo un’esperienza del genere, nessuno di loro sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi subito. Eppure…

Eppure lui non vedeva l’ora di rivedergli aprire quei magnifici occhi color ametista, vedere il suo viso distendersi in quel suo sorriso leggero ed elegante, e sentire la sua voce bellissima e profonda, sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome così come aveva fatto quando lo avevano ritrovato nel covo del nemico. _“Sei venuto a salvarmi, Touma”_ … così aveva detto. La sua voce vibrava di affanno e dolore, ma era anche piena di speranza. _“Ci sono gli altri, con me”_ gli aveva risposto Touma, ma in realtà avrebbe voluto dirgli _“Non avrei potuto lasciarti per nessuna ragione al mondo”_.

Se solo avesse potuto dirgli quelle parole… Sospirò. Non era il momento di pensare ai propri sentimenti, quello. Era il momento di dedicare tutte le proprie energie alla ripresa di Seiji.

C’era già una bacinella d’acqua posata su un tavolino, con un morbido panno di cotone, ben piegato e poggiato sul bordo. Se la mise accanto e iniziò ad immergere il panno, per poi strizzarlo con forza, in modo che non gli gocciolasse sul viso. Lo posò appena sulla pelle accaldata e pallida della fronte, e partì con un movimento leggero e delicato, tamponando il sudore per rinfrescarlo.

Non aveva mai avuto l’opportunità di stargli così vicino, di poterlo guardare senza che l’altro si sentisse a disagio e sotto osservazione, di poterlo anche toccare. Seiji era una persona molto riservata, a cui non piacevano le invasioni nel suo spazio vitale. Riusciva spesso a tenere tutti a distanza, con molta maestria: una distanza che non sapesse di rifiuto, ma nemmeno di accoglienza totale. Ammetteva che fosse dura per chi, come lui, voleva avere un rapporto più stretto con Seiji. Ma doveva anche ammettere che faceva parte del suo fascino.

In quel momento, invece, non poteva esercitare nessuna tecnica per tenere a distanza qualcuno, e lui doveva comunque averne cura col massimo rispetto. Anche se avrebbe voluto accarezzarlo e baciarlo, come si può accarezzare e baciare il petalo di una rosa. Sorrise di soppiatto: se Seiji avesse potuto ascoltare quel pensiero, gli avrebbe detto che era fin troppo romantico per una mente razionale come la sua, e persino “da diabete”.

“Vorrei proprio sentirtelo dire” mormorò. “Cerca di riprenderti presto, così potrò sentirlo dalla tua voce.” Quella voce di miele, che sembrava il canto di una sirena. E Seiji sapeva cantare benissimo.

E mentre pronunciava quelle parole, mosse l’altra mano verso la parte destra del suo viso. Voleva cercare di scostare, con delicatezza, la sua bellissima ed elegante frangia dorata, tanto lunga da coprirgli metà del viso e celare il suo occhio destro. Avevano sempre pensato che lo facesse in onore di Masamune Date, il suo antenato chiamato “Drago con un occhio solo”. Eppure, una volta, tramite una lettera per Seiji, avevano appreso che lui aveva iniziato a coprirsi una parte del viso per evitare che il suo sguardo penetrante facesse agitare gli altri, soprattutto i coetanei. Seiji sapeva essere gentile e altruista oltre ogni immaginazione. Anche quando cercava di apparire freddo e distante, lo faceva per non creare troppi problemi agli altri. Era questo che aveva imparato, standogli vicino. Era anche per questo che si era innamorato di lui. Gli era sempre stato fatto capire che i suoi atteggiamenti non erano “consoni” allo stare in società, almeno in un certo tipo di società; quindi, alla fine, aveva cercato sempre la distanza giusta per non ferire e rimanere ferito. Touma adorava quel suo cuore, il suo modo inconsapevole di avere cura degli altri, il suo proteggere se stesso in situazioni emotive, la sua difficoltà a lasciarsi andare, ma con la capacità di conservare sempre una delicatezza di fondo. Certo, sapeva essere pungente e sapeva anche bene dove attaccare quando c’erano delle discussioni; era in grado di dare delle stilettate degne di un killer, ma sapeva scusarsi e farsi perdonare con un candore delizioso.

Seiji era come un universo nuovo, da scoprire ogni giorno, e per lui, amante dell’astronomia, era come aver trovato la propria ragione di vita.

Quando le sue dita spostarono delicatamente i fili dorati, lasciando scoperta l’altra parte del viso tormentato e dimagrito, poté finalmente ammirare tutti i suoi lineamenti: sembrava un volto scolpito nel marmo da Michelangelo, Raffaello o Bernini… Una vera opera d’arte, anche ora che era così sofferente. La pelle calda, imperlata di sudore, sembrava davvero aver bisogno di sollievo e, quasi senza accorgersene, Touma aveva iniziato ad accarezzarla leggermente con i polpastrelli, sfiorandola appena…

Si riscosse, dopo secondi che erano sembrati secoli; cercando di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo malessere, appoggiò il panno bagnato sulla sua guancia e lo fece scivolare fino alla base del collo.

A quel punto, Seiji si mosse. Volse il viso lateralmente ed emise un sospiro e un lamento, come se si fosse accorto del cambio di temperatura. Strinse di più gli occhi, come se qualcosa gli facesse male, e serrò la mascella, digrignando i denti. Le macchine segnarono un leggero aumento delle frequenze, sia quella cerebrale che cardiaca, anche se di poco. Forse, nella sua mente, stava pensando di stare ancora affrontando qualche mostro o di essere ancora immobilizzato e sotto tortura, e che lui fosse uno dei suoi aguzzini. Quel pensiero gli fece molto male, fino a sentire come una lama conficcata nel cuore.

Cosa gli avevano fatto? Come avevano potuto dargli tanta sofferenza, al corpo e allo spirito? Se solo fossero riusciti a trovarlo prima… Se solo non si fosse ferito alla gamba e non avessero dovuto aspettare che si riprendesse… Ma Seiji era stato sotto tortura per giorni interi: un’ora in più o meno avrebbe potuto fare la differenza? Non importava! Anche un minuto di sofferenza in meno sarebbe andato bene, per lui.

Adesso, Seiji aveva solo bisogno di tranquillità e conforto. Preso da questo pensiero, Touma cercò la sua mano e la trovò più rigida del normale, oltre che molto sudata. Era in evidente tensione, così la avvolse, sperando che un contatto gentile e protettivo potesse aiutarlo. Ma non appariva facile: Seiji sembrò serrarla ancora di più, come se non volesse farsi minimamente toccare da nessuno.

“Sei al sicuro. Non preoccuparti” gli mormorò Touma, con voce comprensiva, bassa e gentile, avvicinando piano il viso al suo, perché lo sentisse. “Nessuno oserà più farti del male. Nessuno oserà più toccarti con un dito, finché ci sarò io” disse, stringendogli la mano.

Stranamente, qualcosa fece in modo che Seiji si rilassasse leggermente: come se l’avesse sentito. Magari fosse stato così. Adesso, sarebbe stato più semplice. Voleva solo proseguire con le spugnature e cercare di dargli sollievo.

Con gentilezza, sollevò la mano di Seiji, contenendola nel proprio palmo, e in silenzio iniziò a passare il panno sul dorso, come se fosse una carezza. Lentamente, vide i nervi rilassarsi e le dita di Seiji ammorbidirsi, fino ad apparire più molli e distese. Se ne sentì rinfrancato. Voleva avere cura di lui sopra ogni altra cosa, e se fossero stati in un altro contesto, in un altro momento, avrebbe voluto farglielo capire in altro modo. Ma, probabilmente, sarebbe stato rifiutato.

Erano diventati molto amici, dopo tante avventure, ma non riusciva a credere che Seiji potesse provare verso di lui qualcosa di diverso. Inoltre, da quello che sapeva, non era certo qualcuno che aveva un concetto romantico e facile dell’amore: non dopo aver subito anche un altro terribile abuso, da parte del suo peggior nemico. Quella non era stata la prima volta in cui si era ritrovato imprigionato e torturato, ma questa volta almeno non era stato abusato sessualmente, come era accaduto con Anubis. Come poteva avere fiducia nell’amore, dopo quello che aveva subito?

E poi, ormai, era da tempo che aveva deciso che avrebbe amato Seiji come si ama una stella lontana, che non si ha la speranza di toccare. Gli sarebbe sempre stato accanto, senza pretendere nulla da lui. Nemmeno che si accorgesse dei suoi sentimenti.

Sospirò, avvedendosi di avere la mente piena di pensieri pesanti, e questo non andava bene. Doveva tenerla sgombra, per essere attento alle esigenze di Seiji. Anche se il respiro continuava a essere veloce, il suo viso sembrava più rilassato e ciò era un bene. Doveva aiutarlo ancor di più.

Bagnò ancora il panno nella bacinella e, strizzatolo bene, di nuovo tornò a passarlo sulla sua pelle, questa volta sul braccio. I movimenti leggeri andavano e venivano, dal basso verso l’alto e viceversa, dando refrigerio al calore e detergendola del sudore. Era una pelle così bianca e morbida che sembrava davvero impossibile che appartenesse a un guerriero che aveva passato anni di allenamenti e battaglie cruente. Seiji aveva una cura quasi maniacale del proprio corpo, prendendo alla lettera l’insegnamento che esso è il tempio dell’anima e che quindi ne deve essere lo specchio. Era addirittura arrivato a fare periodi di digiuno e una dieta assurda, pur di mantenere il corpo puro e funzionale. Un corpo così sarebbe stato da venerare… da ammirare estasiati, come davanti a un’opera d’arte: impossibilitati a toccarla, per non danneggiarla in alcun modo. Eppure, aveva subito solo abusi orrendi… Mentre lui avrebbe soltanto voluto prendersene cura.

Gli sembrò quasi di essersi proiettato fuori di sé, mentre si vedeva prendere e sollevare di nuovo, lentamente, la mano di Seiji e baciarla sul dorso, con un leggero tocco delle labbra. E gli sembrò anche di aver percepito una lieve vibrazione, al contatto con quella mano delicata ma di provetto spadaccino. La baciò di nuovo, restando, questa volta, qualche secondo di più su di essa, assaporandone il candore e la morbidezza. La scia che Seiji lasciava al suo passaggio sapeva sempre di muschio bianco e di un vago sentore di lillà. Ora, dopo giorni di prigionia e di sofferenza, era sicuramente scomparso, eppure Touma riusciva a ricordarne benissimo la fragranza, grazie alla sua memoria prodigiosa. Era un profumo dolce e pieno di armonia.

Avrebbe voluto tanto tornare a quei giorni spensierati, prima della sua partenza, quando si erano visti alla villa di Nasty per un weekend di relax. E lì, Seiji gli aveva parlato di questo viaggio e gli aveva chiesto di aspettarlo, perché doveva parlargli di una faccenda importante al suo ritorno.

Aveva cercato di indagare e fare ipotesi, ma Seiji era stato evasivo e molto bravo a nascondere i propri pensieri. Alla fine, aveva dovuto capitolare, lasciare da parte la curiosità che gli aveva inculcato e dirgli che avrebbe aspettato con ansia di vederlo tornare.

Ora, al pensiero che sarebbe potuto anche non accadere, che a causa di esseri malefici e senza scrupoli aveva rischiato di non poterlo più ascoltare e perdere quel messaggio così importante… All’idea che avrebbero potuto togliergli la persona più importante della sua vita, pensava che non sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo. Seiji era la sua vita, e fargli del male significava farne a lui. E nessuno avrebbe più dovuto.

Touma sollevò lo sguardo, con un’espressione languida e malinconica sul viso, rivolgendolo a Seiji con una sussurrata preghiera.

“Ti prego, torna. Parlami. Dimmi ciò che desideravi dire allora. Torna da me…”

Ma non ci furono risposte. La mente e il corpo di Seiji erano ancora troppo esausti per rispondere a quel disperato desiderio.

Touma, allora, abbandonò il panno tra il braccio e l’avanbraccio del ragazzo, e anche l’altra sua mano andò ad avvolgere quella di lui, portandosi il dorso sulla guancia, stringendovela con delicatezza, mentre le dita si intrecciavano alle sue. In quel gesto, sembrava esserci un’intensità immensa. E mentre la stringeva sul proprio viso, una lacrima solitaria e silenziosa andò a bagnare una delle bianche dita di Seiji.

“Ti sto aspettando, Sei” mormorò Touma. “Aspetterò per sempre di sapere cosa vuoi dirmi.”

 

***

 

Shin si era fermato sull’ingresso e guardava la scena da uno spiraglio della porta, senza che Touma si accorgesse di lui. Non poteva entrare e interrompere quel momento: gli sarebbe parso di interrompere qualcosa di troppo delicato e privato, difficile da sopportare anche per lui; e, inoltre, aveva percepito che avrebbe finito per spezzare quel legame che, finalmente, l’anima smarrita di Seiji aveva allacciato con l’anima di Touma, per ritrovare se stesso e la strada di casa. E solo l’amore di Touma avrebbe potuto tanto.


End file.
